parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Road to El Dorado (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's twelfth spoof of The Road to El Dorado. Cast *Gumball Watterson as Tulio *Lincoln Loud as Miguel *Ronnie Anne Santiago as Chel *Oliver the Vast as Tzekel Kan *Old Rusty as Chief Tannabok *Grimsby (from The Little Mermaid) as Zaragoza *Smudger (from Thomas and Friends) as Spanish Guard *Buck the Horse as Altivo *Abu (from Aladdin) as Bibo the Armadillo *Penny Fitzgerald as Girl in Barcelona *Hyp (from The Land Before Time) as Cortes Gallery Gumball smiles.png|Gumball Watterson as Tulio Lincoln.png|Lincoln Loud as Miguel Ronnie anne santiago by cruelladevil84-db0luds.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Chel Oliver the Vast.jpg|Oliver the Vast as Tzekel Kan OldRustyHeader.jpg|Old Rusty as Chief Tannabok Grimsby in The Little Mermaid (TV Series).jpg|Grimsby as Zaragoza Smudger.png|Smudger as Spanish Guard Buck strong.png|Buck the Horse as Altivo Mr Abu transparent.png|Abu as Bibo the Armadillo Penny Tawog.jpg|Penny Fitzgerald as Girl in Barcelona Hyp in The Land Before Time (Series).jpg|Hyp as Cortes Movie Used *The Road to El Dorado (2000) Footage The Amazing World of Gumball (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News (Season 6) #The Rival #The Lady #The Sucker #The Vegging #The One #The Father #The Cringe #The Cage #The Neighbor #The Anybody #The Faith #The Candidate #The Pact #The Shippening #The Brain #The Parents #The Founder #The Schooling #The Intelligence #The Potion #The Spinoffs #The Transformation #The Understanding #The Ad #The Ghouls #The Stink #The Awareness #The Slip #The Drama #The Buddy The Loud House Season 1 *Left in the Dark *Get the Message *Heavy Meddle *Making the Case *Driving Miss Hazy *No Guts, No Glori *The Sweet Spot *A Tale of Two Tables *Project Loud House *In Tents Debate *Sound of Silence *Space Invader *Picture Perfect *Undie Pressure *Linc or Swim *Changing the Baby *Overnight Success *Ties That Bind *Hand-Me-Downer *Sleuth or Consequences *Butterfly Effect *The Green House *Along Came a Sister *Chore and Peace *For Bros About to Rock *It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House *Toads and Tiaras *Two Boys and a Baby *Cover Girls *Save the Date *Attention Deficit *Out on a Limo *House Music *A Novel Idea *April Fools Rules *Cereal Offender *Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru *Come Sale Away *Roughin' It *The Waiting Game *The Loudest Yard *Raw Deal *Dance, Dance Resolution *A Fair to Remember *One of the Boys *A Tattler's Tale *Funny Business *Snow Bored *The Price of Admission *One Flu Over the Loud House *Study Muffin *Homespun Season 2 *11 Louds a Leapin' *Intern for the Worse *The Old and the Restless *Baby Steps *Brawl in the Family *Suite and Sour *Back in Black *Making the Grade *Vantasic Voyage *Patching Things Up *Cheater by the Dozen *Lock 'N' Loud *The Whole Picture *No Such Luck *Frog Wild *Kick the Bucket List *Party Down *Fed Up *Shell Shock *Pulp Friction *Pets Peeved *Potty Mouth *L is for Love *The Loudest Mission Relative Chaos *Out of the Picture *Room with a Feud *Back Out There *Spell It Out *Fool's Paradise *Job Insecurity *ARGGH! You For Real? *Garage Banned *Change of Heart *Health Kicked *Future Tense *Lynner Takes All *Yes Man *Friend or Faux? *No Laughing Matter *No Spoilers *Legends *Mall of Duty *Read Aloud *Not a Loud *Tricked! *The Crying Dame *Anti-Social *Snow Way Down *Snow Way Out Season 3 *Tripped! *White Hare *Insta-gran *Roadie to Nowhere *A Fridge Too Far *Selfie Improvement *No Place Like Homeschool *City Slickers *Fool Me Twice *Pipe Dreams *Rita Her Rights *Teachers' Union *Head Poet's Anxiety *The Mad Scientist *Deal Me Out *Friendzy *Pasture Bedtime *Shop Girl *Gown and Out *Ruthless People *What Wood Lincoln Do? *Scales of Justice *Crimes of Fashion *Absent Minded *Be Stella My Heart *Sitting Bull *The Spies Who Loved Me *Really Loud Music *House of Lies *Game Boys *Everybody Loves Leni *Middle Men *Jeers for Fears *Tea Tale Heart *The Loudest Thanksgiving *Predict Ability *Driving Ambition *Home of the Fave *Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow *Racing Hearts *Stage Plight *Cooked! Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Boat Bully TUGS *Warrior Disney *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) (1992) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *Home on the Range (2004) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) Thomas and Friends *Granpuff (George Carlin) The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time television series Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Smudger will be hauling and shunting some freight cars throughout the entire movie. Category:Robbie Shaw Category:The Road to El Dorado Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof